Decoration of Love
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: The Cullens and Jacob are decorating the Christmas Tree. Happy Holidays. Warning- small slash


**_Decorations of Love_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- The Cullens and Jacob are decorating the Christmas tree. _**

**_Warning- Slash_**

**_I came up with this idea when I was helping my mom wrap Christmas present earlier today. And this is going to be the greenest and wettest Christmas ever. _**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS. _**

**_***_**

The Cullens and Jacob Black all sat in the Cullen's living room, each one was staring at the freshly picked pine tree that sat in the middle of the room. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle had just been able to get the tree through the doorway thanks to the guidance of Alice and Esme. Now the hard part was to decide on what decorations to use. The year before Alice had been aloud to choose the decorations and the tree was completely covered in silver and pink.

"So Jacob what colour decorations this year?" Esme asked as she rested a hand on Jacob's shoulder. Six pairs of eyes turned to the boy in question.

"Umm... gold and blue?" His answering sounding more like a question. Esme smiled at him before turning her attention to the couple on the couch.

"Rosalie, Edward can you two go and get the boxes of blue and gold decorations from the attic. Now." She added after seeing Rosalie's look of protest. Edward mouthed something to Rosalie before standing up off the couch and grabbing the blonds' hand to pull her up and dragged her upstairs to the attic to get the decorations.

Jacob walked over to the couch where his lover Emmett was pouting like a child. Jacob sat down on the arm rest and ran his hand through the brunets hair.

"What are you pouting for?" Jacob asked

"You were supposed to choose purple." Jacob chuckled and placed a sweet innocent kiss on Emmett's cheek, Emmett grinned and stood up from the couch and walked over to the tree where everyone was now searching through the ornaments that Rosalie and Edward had finally returned with. Carlisle grabbed Esme's hand and pulled her towards the couch, together the two sat wrapped up in each others embrace as they watched their kids decorate the tree.

On the farthest side of the tree, Edward stood behind Rosalie his arms wrapped around her waist. She had a happy smile on her face as she place some blue ornaments on the tree. Edward happily rested his chin on her shoulder and watched as she placed the ornaments in certain spots. Every time she placed a new one on the tree, Edward would place a kiss on her exposed neck. On another side of the tree Alice and Jasper stood side by side as they placed some gold ornaments on the tree, every once and a while Alice would look to Jasper and he would gently lift her up so she could place some on the upper part of the tree that she couldn't reach. On the last side of the tree Emmett stood behind Jacob with one arm wrapped around the younger teens waist and his other hand was helping Jacob place the decorations on the tree. Emmett rested his chin on Jacob's shoulder. After a while of just watching the three couples decorate Esme and Carlisle got up and helped them finish the last of the decorations.

Finally they had finished, the dark night sky made the white falling snow look like it was glowing.

The tree looked absolutely beautiful, the dark green pine tree looked so elegant with the different shade of blue ornaments and the gold ones. The tree was covered with blue and white lights.

"And last but not least." Rosalie smiled and held up the gold star that she pulled out of one of the boxes, Alice was clapping her hands and bouncing around, she always loved this part, Rosalie handed the pixie-like girl the star, and Emmett grabbed Alice and lifted her up so she could the star on the top of the tree. Emmett placed her back on the ground and before her feet even touch the ground she was already bouncing over to Jasper. Carlisle turned off the lights in the house and returned to his rightful place next to Esme, she held her hand out to him and he happily joined hers with his. Alice and Jasper were standing next to them wrapped up in each others embrace. Alice had her arms wrapped around Jasper's waist and she was resting her head against his chest, Jasper wrapped his arms around his petite wife and rested his chin on the top of her head. Rosalie and Edward stood next to them wrapped up in their own embrace. Edward stood behind her , his arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back into his chest, he gently rested his chin on her shoulder. Emmett and Jacob stood together, next to the others, Emmett stood behind Jacob with one wrapped around his shoulder and the other wrapped around Jacob's waist. Jacob leaned his head back against Emmett's chest and turned his head slightly to kiss Emmett's neck.

The family stood in the dark living room that was lit up only by the soft glow of the snow outside and the bright coloured lights from the tree.

**_***_**

**_A.N I hope you enjoyed this. Happy Holidays._**

**_I was in a really good mood when I wrote this, that might somewhat explain all the love in the story. _**


End file.
